djlsocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Christa Sullivan
'Early Life' Christa was the second child of four; two boys and two girls, and lived with busy parents. Her parents were always working. Christa wasn't interested in wrestling at first. In the beginning, she wanted to be in a band. At age 18 after high school, she sang in a rock band while her friend Sarah played bass. But after a year, Sarah left the band to train for wrestling. Christa later left that band due to jerk band members (and not being able to find a new bassist). She fronted two more bands until January of 2011 when she left the last band and decided to do what her friend was doing: wrestling. 'Wrestling Career' Chista began training in January of 2011. She trained for eight months before she was ready. Because Sarah was in there once, Christa tried to go into WWE. But for some odd reason due to her wrestling style, Vince did not accept her. In December of 2011, Sting and Dixie Carter from Impact Wrestling contacted her and hired her after Sarah suggested her to them. On the December 29th episode of Impact, Christa debuted, sucessfully defeating Gail Kim. She was revealed as Sarah's tag team partner for the Genesis PPV. At Genesis, Christa and Sarah were successful at winning the Knockout Tag Team titles from Gail Kim and Madison Rayne. At the January 13th episode, she defeated Madison Rayne in a steel cage match (it was a dark match). Sarah and Christa accomapanied newcomer Amy Hardy to the ring on February 2nd. On February 16th, Christa was apart of the Knockouts Battle Royal, which she lost. On the 23rd, she and Sarah went with Amy Hardy to the ring with her match against Gail Kim. On March 1st, they once again went out with Amy with her match against Madison. On the March 8th episode, Sarah and Christa successfully defended their Knockouts Tag Team titles against Gail and Madison (with the help of Eric Young and ODB). On March 16th, Christa faced Madison Rayne and won. On the April 5th episode, she lost in the #1 contender's match for the Knockouts title. On the April 12th episode of Impact, Sarah and Christa defeated Mickie James and Velvet Sky in a non-title tag team match. At Lockdown, Christa and Sarah were successful at retaining the Knockouts tag team titles against Sarita and Rosita. At the April 19th episode, Sarah, Christa, and Amy Hardy defeated Gail Kim, Madison Rayne, Sarita, and Rosita in a 3-on-4 Handicap match. There were also clues of a possible stable between the three girls. On May 3rd, Christa went out with Sarah and Amy with their match against Gail Kim and Madison. That's also when they let everyone know about their new stable, The Extremetourage. During the May 10th episode, Sarah and Christa ran down to the ring and helped Amy after she was attacked by Gail Kim after her match. On May 24th, Christa was with Sarah in a backstage segment helping Gut Check segment wrestler Maddie after a beatdown on another Gut Check segment wrestler Fayne. At the July 5th show, Sarah and Christa with Amy in their corner retained their Knockouts tag team belts against Gail Kim and Madison again. On the July 19th show, Christa faced Alicia Smedley in the Knockouts Gut Check segment and defeated her in under a minute. On the 1000th episode of WWE Raw, The Extremetourage made an appearance. During the wedding of Daniel Bryan and Brooke Warner, Christa without her snakebite piercings in and a green bandana covering her hair, joined the rest of Extremetourage and Generation Barrage in crashing the wedding. On the August 2nd episode of Impact, Christa and Amy were in Sarah's corner when she faced off against Liliana Smedley. She also helped Amy beat on Brooke when she attacked Sarah. On the August 23rd episode of Impact, Sarah and Christa defended their tag team titles against Eliza LoMonaco and Lakeisha Davis and retained. On September 6th, Christa defeated Gail Kin with Sarah, Amy, and Lindsay Hennig in her corner. At No Surrender, Sarah defended her Knockouts title against Christa and retained. After that, Sarah and Christa retained their Knockouts tag team titles against Britney Gerdelman and Brianna Gerdelman. After the match, both teams were attacked by two Knockouts from the Aces and Eights, but Katie Borden-Jones came out for the save. On September 27th, The Extremetourage were Lumberjills in the 3-on-1 Handicap match with Tara going against Miss Tessmacher, Maddie, and Katie. At Bound For Glory, Sarah and Christa defended the Knockouts tag team titles against Maddie and Katie and lost them after Daniels and Kazarian distracted Sarah. On the October 18th edition of Impact, Christa was in the ring to witness Sarah's announcement along with Amy. On the special Thanksgiving episode of Impact on November 22nd, Christa was called out by new Knockout Janica Szantyr who Christa successfully defeated. On the December 13th edition of Impact, Christa teamed with Amy to go against Gail Kim and Chloe Simmons. During the match however, the Aces and Eights Knockouts attacked them until Extremetourage members Maddie, Katie, and Ally Copeland made the save. On December 20th, Christa defeated Tara to become the new Knockouts champion. On December 27th, she went out into the ring and watched the Bro-Off between Robbie E and Jessie and insulted them. While Robbie T did his poses she fainted. On the January 3rd episode, Christa teamed up with Mickie James to defeat Tara and Gail. After the match however, she was attacked by who was later revealed to be Chelsea Benoit. On January 10th, Robbie E asked Christa backstage to team up with him against Tara and Jessie, but she teamed up with Robbie T instead. After they won the match, Robbie T kissed her in the ring. For the past few episodes, Christa has been seen going out with Robbie T whenever he and Robbie E go out. When they go out into the ring, Christa has been holding signs that say perverted sayings. On May 23rd, Christa lost the Knockouts title to Chelsea. She had a rematch at Slammiversary, but did not regain. Lately Christa hasn't been on Impact much due to her recent pregnancy. However she is currently apart of Knux's Menagerie stable along with "The Freak" Rob Terry. However on June 20th, 2014, it was announced that Christa departed from Impact. There are rumors going around that after her child is born, she'll be jumping ship to WWE. In the weeks leading up to WWE's Royal Rumble pay-per-view, strange video packages would play on the titantron after Divas matches featuring quick strange images ending with a pair of eyes shown on the screen. On January 19th, the Raw before Royal Rumble, the video package played once again, but a countdown began at the end. At Royal Rumble after the Bellas defeated Natalya and Paige, the clock counted down on the titantron and Christa made her WWE debut by attacking the Bellas, laying them out. Her assault on the twins continued for the next few weeks and at WWE Fast Lane after Nikki Bella's victory over Paige, Christa attacked Brie followed by a stare down with Nikki. As Nikki checked on Brie, Christa smirked and made her way to the back. At Wrestlemania 31, Christa walked out and distracted the Bellas in their match, helping AJ Lee and Paige get the win. On the April 4th edition of Smackdown, Christa made her in-ring debut against Cameron. She was easily able to beat her. Shortly after Wrestlemania after some matches, Christa allied herself with Chelsea Benoit to fight off against the duo known as Lindsay Hennig and Jade Eckrich, the Femme Elite Squad. At Battleground, Christa and Chelsea faced the FES and Christa pinned Lindsay, who was Women's champion, for the win. 'Personal Life' Christa is the second child of four. She has had a habit of making bad choices in the past, especially when Sarah wasn't around. At age 21, she was raped by an abusive boyfriend and didn't date for years since that happened. She did end up having a child, but her older brother Curtis and his wife Lena are taking care of the child due to Christa not being ready (her decision). Christa and Sarah are very close and have known each other since sixth grade. Christa used to drink a little when she was a teenager, but now she's straightedge, except when she's in a really angry mood. As of after Against All Odds 2012, Christa has been dating Crimson. On August 16th, Christa announced on her twitter that she'll be appearing on OVW to support Crimson. On January 10th after Impact, Christa got a lot of questions on Twitter asking if she and Crimson broke up after seeing her and Robbie T together. She replied, "Crimson and I did not break up! The thing with me and Robbie T is only for the show!" On June 30th, 2013, Christa and Crimson broke up. Shortly after that, Christa got into a relationship with Rob Terry. On February 10th, 2014, Christa announced on her Twitter that she was pregnant with a second child with its expected birth to be around October or November. On June 17th, 2014, Christa and Rob broke up. Christa announced the breakup, but did not explain why the breakup happened. Just three days later on June 20th, Christa on Twitter not only announced her departure from Impact, but also announced that she was now dating WWE Superstar Dean Ambrose. On October 8th, 2014 at 7:15 PM, Christa gave birth to her daughter, Rayna Adriana Sullivan. As of Christmas of 2014, Christa and Dean are engaged. On May 16th, 2015, Dean and Christa got married. Siblings: Curtis Sullivan (Brother), Christopher Sullivan (Brother), Caylee Sullivan (Sister), Lena Sullivan (Sister in Law) Nieces/Nephews: Devon Sullivan (Biological Son, Adoptive Nephew), Nicole Sullivan (Niece) Children: Rayna Sullivan (Daughter) 'Ring Names/Nicknames' *Christa *"The Heroine of OVW" (nickname in OVW) 'Finishers' Solo *Swollen Blister (Widow's Peak) *Splitting Deeds (Headlock Driver ending with a split-legged pin) Tag Team *Poetry In Motion (Irish Whip then gets down on all fours (Christa) Leg Lariat (Sarah) combination) *Metalheadache (Double Bulldog with Sarah) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Sarah and Christa *The Extremetourage *Chelsea and Christa 'Wrestlers Managed' *Sarah Veerthorne *Amy Hardy *Crimson (on OVW) 'Title Reigns' *1 Time Knockout Tag Team Champion *1 Time Knockout Champion 'Entrance Music' *The Blister Exists by Slipknot (When she started, the beginning started with her doing an evil laugh. It does not have that anymore.) *Drivel by The Union Underground (when going out with Sarah) *Damage Inc. by Metallica (Extremetourage Theme 1) *3 by Disturbed (Extremetourage Theme 2) *The Bitter End by Stone Sour (Extremetourage Theme 3) *Not a Stranger to the Danger by Dale Oliver (Used when going out with Crimson on OVW and also uses it as her OVW theme) * Left Behind by Slipknot (Current WWE Theme) 'Tattoos' Christa has a skull tattoo on her right shoulder, one on her lower back of a flaming heart tattoo with 'Love Burns' written underneath it, a set of flowers tattoo on the left side of her body, and a skull underneath a green flower tattoo on her left forearm. 'Twitter' Christa's Twitter account is @SlipknotFan4Life. She uses it to chat with her friends (mostly Sarah), family, and former band mates. Category:Wrestling OC's